Is he human?
by AnimatedFairytail
Summary: Lucy, Erza and Gray race against the clock to save Natsu from falling into the darkness. But will they make it in time? Or will Natsu play into the hands of the Black Mage, Zeref.


_**Hey Guys! Here's my second fanfiction! Fairy Tail's not mine!**_

Lucy Heartphilia is walking down the path she always take to the guild, Although she wasn't her normal she nowadays. She always space out, deep in thought, and when somebody asks her what she was thinking about she always replied it was nothing and she was only sleepy and that's all. Unknown to everyone she always thought about Natsu. _"He's different now, he's more distant from everyone and keeps secrets, It's almost like he's hiding something from the guild, and me"_ Lucy thought, sitting down at the bar. "Hey Lucy, how are you feeling today?" Mirajane asked as she walked over to Lucy from the other side of the bar, "I'm fine, what about you Mirajane?" Lucy asked, combing her fingers through her blonde locks. "I'm good, would you like something to drink?" She asked as she moved to get a glass for Lucy, "Just water, please" Lucy replied, looking around the guild. _"He's not here, maybe I should ask Mirajane if he was here early."_ Mirajane walked back to Lucy, placing a glass filled with ice water in front of her, "Hey, Mirajane. Was Natsu here earlier today?" Lucy questioned as she took a sip of her water. "I didn't see him here today" Mirajane replied, "But Happy was here he seemed tired, like he hadn't had an ounce of sleep." Lucy quickly drained her before replying, "Strange, maybe I should check up on Natsu and Happy, It's possible Natsu's sick and Happy's taking care of him" Lucy stood up, placing a few jewels on the counter for her drink as she left the guild.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

I smashed into a vase, causing it to fall to the ground, shattering it into thousands of small fragments. "Damn..." A deep and pain filled voice sounded in the darkness of the small house. I looked at my arms, yanking the small glass shards out of it, throwing them on the floor, making them break into small pieces. In front of me stood the Black Mage, Zeref. "Natsu," He started to say slowly. "What the hell did you do to me? Bastard" I said falling to my knees, "Do not fear Natsu, It was an ancient black magic that paralyses the body" Zeref said walking closer. "S-Stay back, B-Bastard!" I slur, _"Damn it! I can barely remain conscious, that spell must have done more than just paralyze"_ The almighty Black Mage now stood in front of me, "Relax Natsu, It might hurt more if your tense" (A/N: Not like that you perverts!) He put his hands out in front of him, mumbling what must be a spell, He looked up towards Natsu with blood red eyes,"Dākuāto no: E. N. D akuma fukkatsu"(1) That was all I heard before I was blinding with excruciating pain surged throughout my body, the only thing I could do was scream. "ARGHHHH!"

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~~X~X~X~X~XI sprint towards Natsu's and Happy's house, I have a really bad feeling, like If I don't get there, Natsu's going to disappear forever. Suddenly, I feel a drop of water hit the bridge of my nose, _"Damn, The last thing I need is to be soaked, But, It could be possible that the sky signaled something horrible is going to happen so It changed to a sulky mood, Damn it, That made no sense, Shut up Lucy! Just hurry up! Move faster!"_ Lucy pressed forward, making her legs go faster and faster. _"Hurry! I have to Hurry!"_ By now the rain is pouring, making her sweat-drenched back look like it's wet with water, not sweat. Finally, she made it into the forest, looking around for the path that lead to Natsu's house. She spotted a muddy path leading into a clearing, She immediately sprinted towards the path. Slipping, she lost her footing and tumbling down the hill, bumping into an armored chest. "Erza! Grey! What are you doing here!?" Lucy exclaimed, trying to catch her breath, "We were in a village not far from here completing a mission, what about you? Where are you going?" Erza explained calmly, Lucy on the other hand was thanking God Mavis for letting her bump into Grey and Erza. "Erza, Grey! I had a horrible feeling, something is going or already happened to Natsu, Please! You have to help me!" Lucy pleaded. "Lucy, I think your over reacting, nothings going to happen to Pyro" Grey said, trying to calm Lucy down, "Yes, I agree with Grey, Lucy. Plus what would make you think something would happen to Natsu" Erza said putting her armor-hand onto Lucy's shoulder. Before Lucy could answer an ear-splitting screamed could be heard from the direction of Natsu's house, "ARGHHHH!."

(1)~~~ Dark Arts: E.N.D. Demon revival


End file.
